Dark paradise
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Hermione tiene tres cosas claras en ese momento. La primera: ser hija de uno de los mafiosos más poderosos de Inglaterra es un peligro; la segunda: trabajar en el local donde se reúnen los líderes de la mafia más peligrosos no es la mejor decisión del mundo; y la tercera: insultar y rechazar al líder de la mafia más importante de Europa, no ha sido su mejor jugada. [Mafia!AU]
1. I

**¡Hola! Diréis, ¿qué haces empezando una nueva historia sin terminar las que tienes? Y yo diré: ¡tenéis razón! Pero tenía que escribirlo xD**

 **Me hice un maratón de series sobre la mafia y de documentales sobre ese tema y me dieron de hacer un fic basado en ese mundillo, así que aquí está. No tengo ni idea de cuánto durará, ni qué sucederá la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahí vamos xD**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Mafia!Au; Sexo explícito en futuros capítulos; Violencia; Lenguaje malsonante.

* * *

 _ **Dedicado a MrsDarfoy y a Jocelyn, por fangirlear conmigo sobre esta idea xD**_

* * *

 _ **-Dark paradise-**_

 **Capítulo 1.**

El local estaba en completo silencio. En mitad de lugar se encontraba Amycus Carrow, de rodillas y con sangre resbalando desde su ceja y su labio partido; tenía los ojos rojos y apretaba a los dientes, fingiendo no estar asustado por el arma que se encontraba apoyada contra su frente.

El dueño del arma que se apoyaba en su cabeza era Draco Malfoy, un hombre alto, de pelo rubio, ojos grises y porte aristocrático; en sus labios estaba dibujada una sonrisa sarcástica mientras apretaba el cañón del arma contra la frente ajena.

—Te lo advertí una vez, Carrow —escupió con asco y el hombre arrodillado tragó saliva—. No soy de las personas que lo dicen dos veces —preparó el arma con un suave movimiento de su dedo y Amycus tragó saliva—. ¿Últimas palabras?

—Ya te llegará tu hora, bastardo —escupió con asco y la sonrisa de Malfoy aumentó.

—Probablemente —aceptó—, pero tú no estarás para verlo.

El disparo resonó por todo el local, siendo el único sonido que los presentes captaron durante varios segundos antes de que Draco volviese a hablar tras guardar su pistola.

—Blaise, limpia la sangre. Voy a tomarme una copa.

El movimiento volvió dentro del lugar y pronto todos parecían haber olvidado lo ocurrido apenas unos minutos atrás. Draco se sentó en uno de los taburetes negros que había delante de la barra y levantó su mano para llamar la atención de la camarera.

Con un suspiro resignado, Hermione Granger, con su pelo castaña alborotado, sus ojos marrones y su ceño fruncido, se acercó hasta el mafioso y lo miró con aburrimiento, esperando a que hiciese su pedido.

—¿Qué desea tomar? —inquirió con fingida educación.

Draco pareció notarlo porque arqueó una ceja antes de que una sonrisa atractiva y de superioridad surcase su rostro. Se acomodó en la barra y le dedicó una mirada lasciva a Hermione, ganándose una mueca por parte de la chica.

—Supongo que tú no estás en el menú —comentó y la mujer rodó los ojos.

—Claramente no, y menos si tíos con frases de mierda como esas son los que me van a pedir —replicó, y Draco pareció genuinamente sorprendido por su respuesta.

—Una chica de armas tomar —murmuró con una sonrisa afilada—. Me gusta. Dime guapa, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podrás resistirte a mí?

Hermione trató de aguantar las ganas de reírse, pero falló miserablemente y dejó salir varias carcajadas que hicieron al mafioso fruncir el ceño.

—¿Quién te crees? ¿Ryan Gosling? Mira, mafioso, si crees que con tu sonrisa estúpida y tus aires de: «soy el tío más peligroso del lugar» me vas a impresionar, lo llevas claro —escupió cada una de sus palabras con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Así que mejor ahórrate tus intentos cutres de llevarme a la cama y dime qué quieres beber.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco no replicó nada a eso y dejó salir con rapidez las palabras «whisky doble» antes de levantarse y dirigirse a una de las salas privadas que había en el local. Rodando los ojos, Granger rodó los ojos y preparó con rapidez la bebida.

—¿Estás loca? —inquirió Ron cuando se acercó a la zona de las bebidas—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así a _ese_ hombre?

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que me van a temblar las bragas por ver cómo ha matado a alguien aquí? Ron, creo que no debo recordarte que mi padre es uno de los líderes de la mafia londinense. Crecí rodeada de mafiosos prepotentes y gilipollas que podían llegar a matar por placer —dijo con sequedad y cogió una botella de Jack Daniel's prácticamente vacía.

—Él no es sólo un mafioso prepotente que se estaba paseando por aquí cuando se topó con un subnormal —replicó Ron y su amiga lo miró—. Es Draco Malfoy, jefe de NACB, la mayor mafia de Europa. Has insultado y rechazado a uno de los peces gordos de la industria.

—¿De verdad piensas que porque sea un puto mafioso debo abrirme de piernas ante él? —inquirió ofendida.

—No, claro que no. Pero podrías haber sido más delicada al rechazarlo. Sé que no te acostarías con él, pero no lo llames cutre y lo rebajes al mismo nivel que la caca de ballena.

Hermione rodó los ojos, haciendo de oídos sordos a las palabras de su amigo y se dirigió con la copa en la mano hasta la sala dónde Malfoy había entrado. Con pasos relajados se acercó hasta la mesa y dejó la copa allí, dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar con rapidez.

—¿No me vas a hacer compañía? —preguntó Draco y Hermione maldijo la voz ronca del tipo que le erizó toda la piel.

—No, gracias. Tengo trabajo —contestó sin girarse a mirarlo, avanzando hasta la puerta.

—Sabes, nunca me habían rechazado —comentó el otro y Hermione se giró para encararlo.

El hombre ya tenía la copa en su mano y le daba vueltas al líquido ámbar antes de mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo como un felino que está a punto de cazar su presa.

—¿Debo sentirme halagada o pedirte perdón por haberte ofendido? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa prepotente—. No era mi intención que tú, gran jefe de la mafia, te ofendieses porque no esté interesada en ti.

Draco pareció complacido, de alguna manera, con su respuesta. Se estiró en el sofá y la miró con la misma sonrisa burlesca que había adornado su cara minutos atrás.

—Sí estás interesada en mí —aseguró—. Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que se te mojan las bragas por mí.

Hermione quiso ir a pegarle un puñetazo, pero sabía que eso sería cruzar un límite y ella apreciaba su vida lo suficiente como para no ponerla en peligro (dentro de lo que cabe, teniendo en cuenta que su padre era un jefe mafiosos).

—Tienes razón —afirmó ella y Draco sonrió—. Estoy interesada en ti… —sonrió en grande— Interesada en que te largues temprano del local y que tus chicos limpien la mancha de sangre que has dejado en el suelo, no es por nada, pero me espantas a la clientela.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Draco; Hermione sonrió para sí misma con orgullo y con una mirada de superioridad se giró y salió de la sala, escuchando el bufido que el rubio soltó detrás de ella.

—Esto no quedará así, morenita.

Hermione trató de ignorar el escalofrío que ese apodo causó y volvió a la barra.

* * *

A las seis y media de la mañana, Imperio, el local donde trabajaba Hermione, cerró sus puertas. La chica se despidió de sus dos compañeros y comenzó el camino a su casa. Malfoy y sus hombres se habían ido casi una hora antes después de que el suelo fuese limpiado por completo, el cuerpo de Carrow desapareciese y todos los chicos que trabajaban para el jefe tomasen su copa _«por un buen trabajo»._ O al menos así lo había llamado Malfoy.

El hombre no se le había vuelto a insinuar abiertamente, pero eso no quitaba las miradas depredadoras que le lanzaba cada cierto tiempo, los toques para nada inocentes que accidentalmente le daba y algún que otro susurro con cosas subidas de tono.

Hermione ignoró todo estoicamente y le dedicó miradas venenosas al hombre cuando hacía algo que a ella no le gustaba, ganándose más de una sonrisa prepotente por parte del tipo. Incluso cuando se fueron, tuvo el descaro de acercarse hasta donde ella estaba y susurrarle un «hasta luego, morenita» que resultaba demasiado obsceno para ser simples palabras.

Cuando llegó a su casa, no se esperaba ver un gran ramo de rosas negras, rojas y blancas frente a su puerta, decorada con una tarjeta verde botella en la cima de una de las flores. Cogió la tarjeta y con el ceño fruncido la abrió para leer lo que había escrito en ella.

 _Quizá finjas no estar interesada en mí, pero yo sé que si lo estás. Y como sé que me pondrás las cosas difíciles déjame darte este pequeño regalo. Espero que te gusten las rosas y ya nos veremos, morenita. Has despertado a la bestia después de todo ;)_

 _-D.M._

 _PD: No sueñes conmigo esta noche, siempre puedes tener lo real delante._

Hermione arrugó la nota y la tiró al suelo, rodando los ojos. Se metió dentro de su casa y dejó las cosas encima del sofá antes de volver a la entrada y coger las flores. Quizá el tipo era un gilipollas, prepotente y pervertido, pero las rosas eran bonitas y no las iba a tirar a la basura.

Menos de media hora después, la mujer se encontraba tirada en su cama, dispuesta a dormir. Pero la imagen del rubio de ojos grises y sonrisa orgullosa atravesó su mente como un rayo y la hizo suspirar cabreada consigo mismo, porque el tipo era un subnormal. Aunque pocos minutos después otro pensamiento cruzó su mente y una pequeña sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

«Vale, sí, es un subnormal que te quiere llevar a la cama y no le dejarás hacerlo», pensó. «Pero es un gilipollas jodidamente caliente y no me importaría jugar un rato con él.»

La sonrisa del tipo fue lo último que cruzó su mente antes de que Morfeo la reclamase a su reino. Durmiéndose con tranquilidad, sin ser capaz de imaginar todo lo que cambiaría su vida desde esa noche.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Opiniones?**

 **Acepto sugerencias para el título xD No sabía que poner y puse eso, pero si se os ocurre algo mejor yo lo tomo en cuenta.**

 **No os aseguro cuando volveré a subir porque no tengo ni idea, pero espero que pronto xD**

 **¿Me merezco un review? ¿Os gusta la idea? ¿Os gusta el concepto? Dejármelo saber todo en los reviews :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. II

**¡Hola! Estoy flipando con el recibimiento que ha tenido este fic:**

 **¡25 reviews, 47 favs y 68 follows!**

 **Muchisímas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca idea que ha salido de mi cabeza por ver demasiadas cosas sobre la mafia.**

 **Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, estaré respondiendo vuestros reviews en un rato :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _ **-Dark paradise-**_

 **Capítulo 2.**

Pasaron varias noches sin que Malfoy y sus chicos pasasen por el local, una parte de Hermione estaba agradecida por eso, después de lo ocurrido con Carrow la atmósfera se volvió tensa dentro del lugar y hasta los clientes más habituales miraban con miedo la puerta. Pero otra quería verlo y romperle las piernas, porque a la mañana siguiente de levantarse, cuando volvió a ver las rosas, se dio cuenta de que el muy bastardo había averiguado donde vivía.

 _Como un acosador._

Sin embargo fue seis días después del incidente, cuando Draco volvió al local. A las cuatro de la mañana entró con dos hombres y se dirigió directamente a uno de los reservados del lugar; no sin antes lanzarle una intensa mirada a Hermione.

La mujer intercambió miradas con Ron y éste le hizo un gesto hacia el reservado con la cabeza, alentándola a ir a tomar los pedidos en su lugar. Con un bufido, la castaña se encaminó hasta la sala y entró con su pequeña libretita en mano.

Draco se encontraba sentado en el centro del gran sofá que rodeaba la sala, el par de chicos que lo acompañaba sentados cada uno a un lado de él. Hermione compuso su mejor mirada aburrida y miró a Draco fijamente.

—¿Qué desean tomar? —preguntó y, por alguna razón, el rubio pareció divertido con su pregunta.

—Yo tomaré un whisky doble —pidió Malfoy y miró a los dos hombres que iban con él—, ¿y ustedes?

—Vodka con limón —respondió uno de ellos, y el otro asintió—. Que sean dos.

Hermione apuntó las tres comandas con rapidez y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de la sala.

—¿Sigues sin estar en el menú, morenita?

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza fue la única respuesta que el rubio recibió a su pregunta.

* * *

Ron observó divertido como su compañera preparaba las bebidas con rapidez, un ceño fruncido y un rictus amargo en sus labios acompañándola durante todo el proceso. Se apoyó en la barra con una sonrisa y miró fijamente a Hermione mientras ésta colocaba las copas sobre una bandeja de acero.

—¿Se te ha vuelto a insinuar? —inquirió y ella le lanzó una mirada venenosa—. Es guapo, no sé porque le dirías que no. Hace tiempo que no follas.

—Primero de todo, eres un guarro —Ron rodó los ojos ante eso—, segundo, no te interesa mi vida sexual y tercero, es un gilipollas.

—¿Y? Hermione, te quiero y por eso me preocupo por ti.

—¿Acaso me ves mal por no haber echado un polvo recientemente? —preguntó ella incrédula.

—No, creo que estás mal por decir que no me interesa tu vida sexual —Hermione frunció el ceño—. No me puede interesar algo que no tienes —señaló y la mujer le lanzó un paño mojado con agua sucia.

—Que te den —murmuró antes de coger la bandeja y dirigirse al reservado.

—¡No seas muy repelente! —gritó el chico antes de que compañera se perdiese por la puerta de la sala.

* * *

Hermione sirvió las bebidas y colocó la bandeja debajo su brazo, dispuesta a irse después de servir las copas para Malfoy y sus dos esbirros.

—¿No quieres sentarte un rato con nosotros, morenita?

—No, gracias. Estoy trabajando —replicó y abrió la puerta—, además, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que compartir minutos de mi vida a tu lado.

Hermione oyó las risas ahogadas de los dos chicos y el bufido de Malfoy, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando lo oyó regañar a los dos hombres por reírse.

—¿Segura? No me has dado una oportunidad para demostrarte la buena compañía que soy —volvió a decir Draco y Hermione se giró para mirarle—. Morenita, si no me das la oportunidad no podrás conocerme.

—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero conocerte? —Él arqueó una ceja—. Sabes, me parece que asumes cosas que no son, como el otro día, cuando confundiste mi interés en que te largarás del local con otro tipo de _interés._ Sin contar con el hecho de que eres un maldito acosador, dime, ¿cuánto tardaste en mandar a uno de tus esbirros a averiguar dónde vivo?

Se volvió a escuchar el sonido ahogado de las risas de los otros dos hombres mientras los ojos grises de Draco brillaban con malicia. El rubio estiró su mano y alcanzó su copa de whisky, dándole un largo sorbo antes de responder a las palabras de Hermione.

—No creo que haya confundido nada, no dudo de que posiblemente con lo sucedido ese día quizás tuvieras ganas de verme desaparecer —afirmó y dio otro sorbo—, pero sé que te gusto y cuando te lo dije no lo negaste. Eso confirma que quieres conocerme —indicó y luego se encogió de hombros—. Y sobre lo de tu dirección, sí, tienes razón sé dónde vives. Pero fue por una buena causa, ¿no crees? ¿O me dirás que no te gustaron mis flores?

—¿Mis palabras que fueron para ti entonces? ¿Una invitación para volver a molestarme con el mismo tema? —inquirió ella con una ceja arqueada—. Y te puedes meter tus flores por el culo.

El hombre sonrió ante esto último; una sonrisa de bastardo que causó un escalofrío a Hermione.

—Una forma de evadir la verdad —contestó a sus dos primeras preguntas.

—La verdad —repitió ella y negó con la cabeza—. ¿La verdad según quién?

—Según yo, y créeme que siempre tengo la razón.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó en dos pasos hasta la mesa, cogiendo las copas vacías que los dos hombres que estaban con Draco habían dejado sobre la superficie después de bebérselas mientras observaban divertidos el intercambio de palabras.

—¿Ahora no solo eres un jefe de la mafia, sino también un predicador de la verdad? —La mujer se echó a reír—. Ciertamente, tengo que admitir que eres gracioso. ¿No has pensado en ser comediante? Quizás así tendrías más éxito entre las mujeres que como jefe de la mafia.

Draco frunció el ceño durante unos segundos antes de recomponerse y levantarse, arreglando ligeramente las mínimas arrugas de su traje negro. Miró a Hermione con la misma mirada depredadora que le había dedicado noches atrás y sonrió.

—Quizás tome tu consejo, pero antes respóndeme una cosa —Hermione lo miró interrogante—, ¿si me hago comediante me podré meter en tu cama?

La chica le lanzó una mirada asqueada y se giró con brusquedad, dispuesta a abandonar la sala como debería haber hecho minutos atrás.

—Pero no te ofendas, morenita. Es una pregunta inocente.

—¿Inocente? Tu concepto de «inocente» difiere mucho del mío —replicó—. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo más clientes que atender.

—¿No me vas a responder? Eso es una falta de respeto.

—No estoy obligada a contestar las preguntas de clientes pervertidos y cansinos —dijo ella y sonrió—. Aunque pensándolo mejor, sí te voy a contestar.

La sonrisa de depredador del rubio se hizo más grande y Hermione hizo un baile en su interior al saber que esa expresión que tenía el chico no iba a durar mucho más.

—No, no podrías meterte en mi cama —contestó y él no pareció sorprendido—. Porque el problema no es tu ocupación, es tu cara.

Salió del reservado con una sonrisa victoriosa después de ver como la expresión del tipo se estropeaba, siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido y un brillo peligroso apareciendo en sus ojos. Las risas de los otros dos hombres que estaban en la sala acompañándola como música de fondo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

Llegó a la barra con pasos felices ganándose una mirada extrañada de Ron cuando llegó a su lado, la sonrisa todavía decorando su rostro.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó.

—Ponerlo en su sitio —respondió con simpleza.

Ron simplemente negó con la cabeza y se concentró en lavar las copas sucias que Hermione había traído.

* * *

A las siete y media Hermione se encontraba cerrando el bar con llave y preparada para bajar las rejas y largarse a su casa a dormir hasta pasado el mediodía. Después de cerrar las rejas y asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, se giró y comenzó el camino hacia su casa.

Llegó a su apartamento con pasos pesados y cabeceando por el sueño; sus ojos cerrándose lentamente. Se tiró a dormir en su cama, inhalando el aroma a suavizante que había en la funda de su almohada antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando se despertó, eran las dos y media de la tarde. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y el olor a pollo al curry llegaba desde el restaurante de comida china que había debajo de apartamentos, recordándole que su estómago llevaba vacío demasiadas horas.

Se levantó con gestos lentos y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse su almuerzo. Mientras cocinaba la pasta vio a su vecina asomarse por la ventana que daba al patio común y saludarla efusivamente, llamándola con un gesto de su mano. Bajó el fuego de la cocinilla y se acercó hasta el balcón, asomándose por este para ir a ver que necesitaba la chica.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione. Espero que hayas dormido bien —le saludó la rubia con una sonrisa que la castaña correspondió con rapidez.

—Buenas, Luna. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Oh, no nada. Sólo quería decirte que esta mañana pasaron a dejarte un regalo a tu casa, pero como estabas durmiendo me lo dejaron a mí para que te lo diese.

—¿Un regalo? —inquirió extrañada.

—Sí, y uno bastante grande.

Hermione frunció el ceño, contrariada, y le pidió a Luna que se lo diese. Salió al rellano y vio como la puerta del apartamento de Luna se encontraba abierta y la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo.

—¡Aquí! —Pocos segundos después volvió a aparecer en el campo de visión de Hermione cargando lo que parecía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo—. Es esto, pesa mucho así que ten cuidado.

Hermione cogió el paquete y tras intercambiar unas palabras de agradecimiento con su vecina se volvió a meter en su casa. Tras dejar el paquete en mitad de su salón, fue corriendo a apagar el fuego para que no se le quemase la comida. Con sus manos rompió el papel que envolvía la caja y frunció el ceño al toparse con una caja de cartón con el logo de una cafetería cercana de su lugar de trabajo.

Con manos ansiosas terminó de abrir el paquete y se echó a reír al ver el contenido. Con paciencia sacó todas y cada una de las pequeñas macetas que había en el interior de la caja, colocándolas en la mesita de café que había frente al sofá. Pegada debajo de todas las macetas había una carta con su nombre, la sacó y con una sonrisa la abrió, leyendo las palabras con rapidez y rodando los ojos ante lo escrito.

 _Morenita,_

 _aunque tendría que estar cabreado contigo por insinuar que soy feo, o algo parecido, no lo estoy, porque sé que es mentira y simplemente te estás haciendo la dura conmigo. No podrás seguir negando tu indudable deseo por mí durante mucho tiempo, bebé, y lo sabes._

 _De cualquier manera, como muestra de mi interés por ti, te envío este pequeño regalo. No me quedó del todo claro si las rosas fueron de tu agrado, por eso he decidido enviarte estas macetas, cada una con un tipo de flor diferente._

 _Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos me digas cual te gustó más en vez de pedirme que me las meta por el culo ;)_

 _-D.M._

 _PD: ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en caer en mis encantos, morenita? Yo estoy seguro de que falta poco para que aceptes tu deseo por mí, pero no te preocupes: soy bastante paciente._

* * *

Esa noche Hermione decidió salir con sus amigas aprovechando que tenía el día libre en el bar. Fueron al Lumos, un bar que se había puesto de moda últimamente y en el que sus amigas (Ginny, mayormente) afirmaban que había tíos realmente guapos.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y copas de ron, bailando con sus amigas y coqueteando con algunos chicos que no estaban para nada mal. Lo que no se esperaba es que a las cinco de la mañana estuviese contra una pared besándose de una manera demasiado caliente y obscena con el idiota de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me merezco un review?**

 **Esta Hermione es una loquilla, ¿no? xD Y Draco no se queda atrás n.n**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. que no sé cuando será jajajaja**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest 1:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara y muchas gracias por comentar :D

 **Guest 2:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes que no me olvido de las otras historias, pronto habrá más actualizaciones. Muchas gracias por comentar :)

 **Reich:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te encantó, trataré de actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada :D

 **Toka:** ¡Hola! Me alegra verte también por aquí xD Espero que te guste el nuevo cap. y gracias por comentar :)

 **Guest 3:** ¡Hola! JAJAJAJA, paciencia, una actualiza cuando puede, pero espero que no pasan años entre cap y cap xd Gracias por leer y comentar :D

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. III

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, sois los mejores. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, mañana contesto los comentarios que voy con prisas xD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo es de JotaKá menos la trama.**

* * *

 _ **-Dark Paradise-**_

 **Capítulo 3.**

Hermione se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la boca reseca y completamente desubicada. Dio vueltas por la gran cama en la que se encontraba hasta quedar suspendida en la orilla, observando el suelo de parqué del lugar.

Cuando el mareo inicial desapareció, se incorporó algo tambaleante, quedándose sentada sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama. Observó la habitación dónde estaba, tratando de hacer memoria de qué había ocurrido la noche anterior y cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Buenos días, morenita. —Esa insoportable voz le causó un escalofrío, sus ojos marrones clavándose en la figura del hombre que acababa de entrar en la sala.

—¿Malfoy? —murmuró, su voz saliendo algo afónica—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa, morenita, aquí acabó nuestra fiesta anoche. —El mafioso movió las cejas de arriba abajo, ganándose una mirada asqueada de Hermione—. Pero antes de que te pongas histérica: no hicimos nada aparte de unos besos poco inocentes.

El instinto asesino de Hermione afloró cuando el rubio comenzó a reír. La castaña se enredó la sábana alrededor del cuerpo incluso cuando tenía una camisa extremadamente larga que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

—¿Cómo se supone qué he terminado aquí? —inquirió la mujer, lanzándole una mirada venenosa a Draco mientras este se movía por la habitación.

—Bueno, digamos que coincidimos en el pub al que fuiste y que estabas más cariñosa de lo habitual, al menos conmigo.

Hermione murmuró un «gilipollas» por lo bajo y se levantó de la cama. Malfoy la observó de arriba abajo, deleitándose con la imagen de la chica con su camisa y las piernas descubiertas.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas? —preguntó y Draco arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿Tus ropas y tu bolso? —Hermione rodó los ojos ante lo obvio—. Están para lavar.

—¿Y por qué exactamente?

Draco sonrió, esa sonrisa de capullo que no presagiaba que lo que contestaría no sería nada bueno. Ya se imaginaba al idiota diciendo algo como: «me pediste que te la quitase porque estabas caliente» o alguna mierda de ese estilo.

—Bueno, es una razón muy simple pero razonable —dijo y fue el turno de Hermione de arquear una ceja.

Draco dio dos pasos hasta llegar donde Hermione se encontraba, se inclinó dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros del oído derecho de la mujer. La castaña trató de ignorar el efecto que su cercanía, por alguna razón que todavía se negaba a aceptar, le causaba.

—Te vomitaste encima por culpa del alcohol, tuve que quitarte la ropa, ducharte y meterte en la cama en un estado de semi inconsciencia —murmuró antes de apartarse y echarse a reír.

Hermione comenzó a enrojecer violentamente, la vergüenza consumiéndola entera y recuerdos de ella expulsando el contenido de su estómago a la salida del pub atacándola con violencia. Draco vio su turbación y volvió a reír.

—Si te sientes capaz de desayunar baja, estaré en el comedor —dijo con tranquilidad—. Y por cierto, tú móvil está sin batería encima de una de las mesitas de noche.

El hombre se fue de la habitación tras un último vistazo a la mujer, dejando a Hermione consumirse en la vergüenza.

 **…** **.**

Hermione salió del cuarto después de ir al baño y acomodarse mejor la camisa que llevaba como única prenda, a parte de las bragas que Malfoy había tenido decencia de no quitarle como había hecho junto al resto de su ropa.

Una vez fuera, se asombró por la cantidad de puertas que había en el amplio pasillo del lugar, más parecido a un hotel que a una casa. Siguió el camino de parqué hasta que se topó con las escaleras de mármol que descendían al primer piso. Una vez abajo se movió por el lugar hasta llegar al gran comedor donde Draco desayunaba con tranquilidad, un periódico en una mano mientras sostenía una taza de café en la otra.

—Veo que no te has perdido por el camino —mencionó el rubio sin levantar la vista del periódico—. ¿Qué deseas desayunar?

—Un zumo de manzana o un té estaría bien —respondió con algo de vergüenza.

Mientras Draco, bajó la sorprendida mirada de Hermione, se levantaba a preparar el desayuno a la mujer, la castaña tomó asiento en una de la sillas al lado de la de Draco, cogiendo el periódico que el hombre había sostenido minutos antes y revisándolo por encima.

Malfoy volvió a los pocos minutos, dejándole delante de ella el zumo de manzana que había pedido y dos tostadas. El rubio volvió a sentarse dónde estaba y cogió su taza de café dando un largo trago mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ella después de dar un par de sorbos a la bebida.

—Nada.

—Dime —exigió y él sonrió.

—Estás guapa incluso recién levantada y con cara de haberte tragado un limón entero.

Hermione tuvo la decencia de no sonrojarse ante el comentario del hombre, atribuyéndolo al coqueteo descarado que había empezado con ella desde que se conocieron. Terminaron de desayunar en completo silencio, Hermione sobresaltándose cuando alguien irrumpió en el comedor.

—Buenos días, Draco —saludó el hombre que Hermione siempre veía acompañando al mafioso—. No esperaba que ella estuviese aquí.

—Buenos días, Blaise —contestó el hombre—, ¿dónde se supone que ella debería estar?

—En cualquier lugar menos _aquí_ —respondió con simpleza, tomando asiento al otro lado de Draco y cogiendo una tostada para untarla con mermelada.

Hermione miró a Draco tras esas palabras, pero este no la miró, manteniendo su mirada fija en el hombre que acababa de entrar y se estaba sirviendo el desayuno con total libertad.

—Es mi casa, Blaise —dijo arrastrando las palabras con un toque venenoso—, puedo traer a quién me dé la gana.

El moreno dejó la tostada sobre el plato y miró al jefe, sus ojos marrones brillando de una extraña forma antes de asentir y levantarse de la mesa. Caminó hasta la puerta y se quedó allí unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—En menos de una hora estarán aquí los jefes de los puntos de Alemania, Francia y España, y no están felices con lo sucedido en el club anoche —comentó—. Quizá sería mejor que la enviases a casa.

Salió del comedor dejándolo todo sumido en el silencio. Hermione y Draco terminaron de desayunar bajo esa atmósfera y luego subieron de vuelta a la habitación del mafioso. El hombre le dejo su ropa, ya lavada y planchada, y ella entró al baño para bañarse y cambiarse.

Mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua, la castaña se esforzó en recordar todas las cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior. De repente, cuando levantó la mano para alcanzar el champú, una imagen de Malfoy apareciendo en el club la noche anterior se abrió pasó en su mente, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hasta que ella se despertó esa mañana, en la cama de Malfoy y sin nada más que su ropa interior y una camisa encima, se comenzaron a suceder una tras otro en su mente.

* * *

 _Hermione bailaba con Ginny en mitad de la pista, disfrutando de la música y sintiendo el alcohol comenzando a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. En una de sus múltiples vueltas durante su baile con la pelirroja, la mujer fijó su vista en la entrada del pub, jadeando cuando vio a Malfoy entrar por esta._

 _El rubio la localizó rápidamente con la mirada y pareció realmente sorprendido de verla allí; se acercó a ella con lentitud rodeándola con sus brazos al llegar hasta su posición y sonriendo al ver lo achispada que estaba ya la mujer._

 _—_ _Buenas noches, morenita —comentó mientras rozaba sus labios contra su cuello—. No esperaba verte aquí._

 _Hermione, en su estado de embriaguez, decidió pasar por alto el coqueteo barato que el hombre había comenzado con ella desde el principio de su relación de conocidos y decidió que podía darse un capricho al menos esa noche._

 _Y si ese capricho se llamaba «Draco Malfoy» pues tampoco le iba a dar muchas vueltas y comerse la cabeza si eso estaba mal o bien._

 _—_ _Estás hablando mucho —murmuró ella en el mismo tono que él—, ¿no te parece?_

 _Draco pareció genuinamente sorprendido por sus palabras, pero alejó ese sentimiento rápidamente mientras reafirmaba su agarre en la mujer._

 _—_ _¿Dónde quedaron las amenazas hacia mi integridad? —preguntó él con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _Disueltas en mi mojito —contestó ella con simpleza._

 _—_ _¿Entonces no me pegarás si te beso?_

 _—_ _Te pegaré si no lo haces —replicó ella y tras una ligera risa Draco estampó sus finos labios contra los de Hermione._

 _La castaña abrió los labios para darle paso a la lengua del rubio, alejando todos los pensamientos que le recordaban por qué eso estaba mal, por qué no debía ceder ante Draco y por qué no debería besarse de esa manera tan lasciva con ese prepotente. Los mandó lejos, muy pero que muy lejos._

…

 _Todo le daba vueltas. Había estado casi tres horas más en pub junto a Malfoy, devorándose mutuamente bastantes más veces de las que debían ser legales y dejando que su parte racional se apagase durante todo ese tiempo para no darle vueltas a lo que estaba haciendo. Pero todo eso había pasado y ahora todo le daba vueltas._

 _Se encontraban por fuera del local, sus dos amigas se habían ido una hora antes, dejándola junto a Malfoy hasta que ambos decidieron salir porque Hermione empezó a sentirse mal. El rubio la tenía abrazada contra él mientras Hermione se relajaba contra él, intentando obviar lo íntimo que eso parecía._

 _—_ _¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó él y Hermione asintió lentamente—. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?_

 _—_ _¿No quieres terminar la noche? —El hombre arqueó una ceja, aparentemente no se esperaba esa pregunta—. Pensaba que eso era lo que querías._

 _—_ _No niego que sea una oferta tentadora, pero no Hermione, no quiero terminar la noche de esa forma —le comentó y sonrió—. Te llevaré a casa._

 _Hermione trató de sonreírle al hombre y soltarle una pullita por sus palabras, pero sintió un apretón en su estómago antes de vomitar todo su contenido sobre el asfalto, manchando parte de los zapatos negros del hombre._

 _—_ _Joder —escuchó decir al rubio antes de que otra arcada la atacase._

 _Esa quizás no iba a ser su noche._

* * *

 _—_ _Estoy bien, Malfoy —Hermione arrastró las palabras con un tono algo nasal—. Déjame en paz._

 _—_ _Calla y colabora, morenita. Estás cubierta por tu propio vómito y no dude en que volverás a soltar todo tu estómago en unos minutos._

 _Dicho y hecho. Hermione vomitó un par de veces más en el inodoro del cuarto de baño del rubio, quejándose por ese sentimiento tan asqueroso y por el olor. Se sumió en un estado de semi-inconsciencia después de volver a vomitar donde apenas se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Malfoy le quitó la ropa, la bañó y le colocó una camisa grande en su cuerpo para después acostarla en la cama._

 _—_ _Buenas noches, morenita._

 _Hermione simplemente se giró y se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio, respirando con suavidad contra su pecho._

* * *

—Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Hermione se duchó, secó y vistió a una velocidad impresionante. Salió del cuarto de baño con rapidez y buscó al rubio con la mirada, las palabras antes pronunciadas, por el que seguramente era el guardaespaldas del hombre, aterrizaron también en su mente.

 _«En cualquier lugar menos aquí.»_

—¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!

El rubio apareció por la entrada a la habitación, algo alterado por sus gritos y con una mirada interrogante en el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Dónde estoy?

El hombre pareció descolocado por la pregunta, sin llegar a responder a esta en ningún momento.

—¡¿Dónde estoy?! —exclamó y él pareció reaccionar, poniéndose algo tenso.

—En mi casa.

—Sabes lo que te estoy preguntando, así que contéstame. ¿Qué es este lugar aparte de tu casa?

Draco se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada y sonreírle de lado.

—Bueno, si tanto te interesa —sus ojos grises brillaron—. Bienvenida, Hermione, estás en la base central de operaciones de NACB.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	4. IV

**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado milenios, pero espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, guapxs! :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de HP es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _ **-Dark paradise-**_

 **Capítulo 4.**

Hermione tragó saliva y trató de procesar todas las cosas que las palabras de Draco implicaban. Él la había llevado hasta su casa; la base de operaciones de su mafia. El jodido lugar más importante y peligroso de todo su círculo. Tomó profundas respiraciones y trató de ignorar la mirada interrogante de Draco. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. El rubio pareció entender su turbación y soltó un suspiro.

El hombre sacó el móvil de su bolsillo e hizo una llamada rápida, sus ojos clavados en ella en todo momento mientras esperaba a que la persona a la que marcó le cogiese el teléfono. Pocos segundos después se dejó de escuchar el pitido de llamada y una voz gruesa se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Necesito que lleves a una persona a un sitio —comentó con tranquilidad y se quedó en silencio escuchando la respuesta que le daban—. No, está aquí en la casa. Antes de las doce, Potter y su gente vendrá dentro de poco. —Los ojos grises seguían clavados en ella mientras hablaba—. Vale, date prisa.

Draco colgó el teléfono y el silencio reinó entre ellos unos minutos antes de que el rubio diese un paso hacia atrás y apartase su mirada hasta el reloj que había colgado en la pared.

—Un hombre de mi confianza vendrá a buscarte y te llevará a tu casa —informó y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Ya está? ¿Así de sencillo? —cuestionó ella y Draco se giró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Cómo?

—Me has traído a tu base de operaciones un lugar en el que, según lo que tengo entendido, solo los peces gordos de tu mundo pueden entrar —dijo ella—, y no tienes problema en decirme dónde me encuentro y tampoco pareces tener problema alguno con el hecho de que un hombre de tu mafia va a llevarme a mi casa, ¿y esperas que no me sorprenda?

—Sí, básicamente es eso. —Draco suspiró—. No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena, morenita. No se va a acabar el mundo porque tú estés en mi casa, tampoco es como si supieses donde te encuentras exactamente.

Hermione iba a replicar a eso cuando entró un hombre alto y pelirrojo. Llevaba un traje color negro, unas gafas del mismo color sobre sus ojos y una pistola en una de sus manos. Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el hombre se acercó hasta ellos.

—Me encantaría charlar contigo todo el día, morenita, pero no puedo —le dijo y Hermione miró a Draco fijamente—. Él es George, te llevará a casa.

Mantuvo su mirada clavada en Draco antes de sacudir la cabeza, negando, y comenzó a caminar detrás del otro hombre cuando éste le hizo un gesto para que se moviese. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un garaje, una mujer apareció de la nada y la miró de arriba abajo, una media sonrisa surcó el rostro ajeno antes de que inclinase la cabeza ligeramente en dirección al hombre y se alejara.

Subieron al coche en completo silenció, encima de uno de los asientos estaban sus llaves, su móvil y su cartera, así que los cogió y los guardó. Tras unos minutos se encontraban saliendo del garaje de la casa. Los cristales de la parte de atrás del coche estaban tintados completamente, por lo que no podía mirar al exterior y los controles para bajar las ventanas estaban bloqueados, la parte del conductor estaba cerrada por una especia de ventanal negro, como en las grandes limusinas que veía por la tele.

Se mantuvo mirando hacia sus manos todo el camino. Le había quedado una sensación agridulce en la boca por la forma en la que Draco la había despachado de su casa y cómo había tratado con tanta ligereza el hecho de que hubiera ido a su casa.

¿Por qué la habría llevado a su casa? ¿Acaso no le preocupaba el hecho de que hubiese estado en su base de operaciones? ¿Llevaría allí a todas sus conquistas?

Bueno, técnicamente, ella no era una conquista. No habían hecho nada más allá de los besos, y la forma en la que terminó la noche para ellos no podría considerarse un éxito, a no ser que Malfoy considerase que cuidar a una mujer vomitando era un planazo.

Hermione no podía evitar cuestionarse si Malfoy volvería por el local. Una parte de ella quería pensar que no y que si lo hacía no la molestaría más, pero la otra quería que fuese y que hablasen sobre lo sucedido, o al menos volver al tira y afloja que mantenían desde que coincidieron por primera vez.

El coche paró, irrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos y sintió como el hombre se bajaba y sus pasos resonando. La puerta a su derecha se abrió y ella salió del coche, George la miró fijamente y señaló al edificio frente a ella. Estaban en su bloque de apartamentos.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo y el hombre la miró sin expresión.

—Solamente cumplo con mi trabajo. Tenga una buena tarde.

George desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pocos segundos después de que se montase en el coche. Hermione arrastró los pies hasta su portal y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir. En cuanto entró a su casa se tiró sobre el sofá y se quedó dormida casi al instante, dándole a su mente el descanso que necesitaba.

Pasaron casi tres semanas hasta que Malfoy volvió a aparecer en el pub. Estaba vestido con un traje negro y a su lado, enganchada a su brazo, estaba la misma mujer que había visto aquel día en el garaje. Ella vestía con un vestido verde oscuro, tacones negros y su pelo negro caía suelto y ondulado. Las orbes grises de Draco se clavaron en ella, pero al contrario de las otras veces no le guiñó un ojo ni le sonrió con perversión, simplemente apartó la mirada y caminó hasta el reservado.

Hermione cogió su bloc para los pedidos y se dirigió a los reservados. Esperó a que todos tomaran asiento en los sillones para coger sus órdenes, ignorando la mirada de Draco clavada en ella.

—¿Y usted qué va a tomar? —preguntó Hermione a Draco, pero antes de que éste pudiese responder lo hizo la mujer.

—A Draco tráele un poco de agua, con la forma en la que está salivando por ti se va a quedar seco —bromeó la chica y los hombres a su alrededor también lo hicieron menos el rubio.

—Cállate, Pansy —espetó—. Un whiskey, por favor.

—Muy bien. —Apuntó su pedido—. ¿Y para usted? —Se dirigió a la mujer.

—Con un vodka con limón estaré bien toda la noche —comentó y sonrió—. Y tranquila, cielo, Draco es todo tuyo. Es como un hermano para mí.

Hermione trató de que su sonrojo no se notase ante esas palabras y se fue con rapidez del reservado, escuchando de fondo el reclamo del rubio a la otra mujer. Le entregó la orden a Ron y éste tiró de ella detrás de la barra.

—¿Feliz de que Malfoy haya venido?

—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Es un cliente más.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, Hermione. He visto la forma en la que mirabas la puerta cada vez que entraba alguien las últimas semanas, querías verlo.

—Imaginas cosas, Ron —replicó ella y rodó los ojos ante la mirada de su amigo—. Ponte a trabajar, que tenemos muchos clientes hoy.

—Idiota.

—El único idiota aquí eres tú, Ronald.

Una vez las copas fueron servidas Hermione se dirigió al reservado y entregó las bebidas correspondientes a cada persona. Cuando estaba por salir, la voz de Draco la paró en el sitio y reprimió una sonrisa al escucharlo.

—Hoy estás poco habladora, morenita. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Hermione se giró y miró a Draco con una ceja arqueada.

—Más quisieras, Malfoy. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que pensar en ti. Por mí como si no vuelves a venir por aquí.

—¿Debo recordarte que este local es mío? —inquirió y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Desgraciadamente sé que es tuyo, pero tampoco hace falta que vengas. Manda a alguno de tus chicos a comprobar que todo va bien y ahórrate el paseo hasta aquí.

—¿Y privarte de mi valiosa presencia? No quisiera ser el causante de tu bajón emocional, morenita.

—Te tienes en un altar, ¿no? —inquirió Hermione y rio—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu presencia es valiosa para alguien? En tal caso eres más molesto que los borrachos que se pasan horas en la barra, al menos ellos cuentan cosas graciosas. Tú, más bien, aburres.

Pansy soltó una risa poco disimulada y golpeó con el codo a Draco, instándole a contestar. Parecía que la mujer estaba viendo un partido de tenis en directo.

—Qué borde eres, morenita, pero lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Es normal.

—¿Qué entiendes qué? ¿Tu falta de modestia? ¿Tu incapacidad de hacer reír? ¿O la inefectividad de tus patéticos intentos de ligue?

—Entiendo el hecho de que detrás de toda esa hostilidad estás loca por mí, cielo. Te mueres por mí, pero te niegas a admitirlo porque eres una orgullosa. —Suspiró con falsedad—. Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a esperarte, morenita mía, sé que pronto caerás.

—No caeré jamás, Malfoy. Olvídalo.

—No decías lo mismo en el Lumos. —Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo—. ¿O ya te olvidaste?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Una de las peores noches de mi vida, ¿te puedes creer que un rubio descerebrado, creído y molesto me besó aprovechándose de que estaba achispada por el alcohol?

—¿Con que fue culpa del alcohol, eh? Ya veremos si dices lo mismo hoy.

—¿Qué…? —Antes de preverlo Draco se había levantado del sillón y caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban.

Cogió su cara con ambas manos y atrapó sus labios en un beso húmedo que la descolocó durante unos segundos antes de que reaccionará y siguiera el beso. Quizá se hacía la dura y le gustaba provocar a Malfoy con sus negativas, pero tampoco iba a ser tan idiota como para alejarlo y romper ese beso.

Joder, Malfoy era jodidamente caliente y besaba bien.

Y eso nadie podía negarlo.

Así que se dejó llevar e ignoró a la gente a su alrededor, poco le importaban los demás cuando Malfoy le estaba dando el beso de su vida.

Sí, los demás podían irse a la mierda.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Antes que nada, quiero recordar que este es un fic ligero, de caps cortos, con "humor" y sin una trama compleja, así que me alejo del súper dramón que me suele gustar para hacer algo más chill.**

 **Dark paradise es: 90% humor/amor/cosas, 5% desvaríos, 4% caps cortos y 1% drama.**

 **Pues eso, ¿me merezco un review?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	5. V

**¡Hola! Me dedico a actualizar cada 500 años pero aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo :)**

 **Espero que os guste, viene con sorpresa ;)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama de este fic es mía.**_

* * *

 _ **-Dark paradise-**_

 **Capítulo 5.**

Hermione se había largado con una rapidez que no parecía humana cuando su parte racional volvió a la vida y recordó a quién estaba besando. La jornada laboral de la castaña había transcurrido, para su sorpresa, con normalidad después de ese beso. Aunque no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando vio el guiño que le dedicó la tal Pansy cuando salió del reservado junto al resto de hombres y Draco.

A las cinco y media, Hermione suspiraba con cansancio mientras cerraba el local y bajaba la reja. Se giró y aguantó el grito que quiso escapar de su garganta cuando vio a Draco a dos pasos de ella. Y vestido de paisano. Sin trajes de diseñador caro y mierdas de esas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acompañarte a tu casa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar pasando de largo al rubio. Éste no tardó en ponerse a su lado, caminando con tranquilidad mientras encendía un cigarro y comenzaba a fumar.

—No necesito que me acompañes, gracias. Soy lo suficiente mayorcita como para ir sola a mi casa.

—Ya —dijo él y Hermione lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Sabía que el rubio no había terminado de hablar—, pero me da igual.

Rodó los ojos una vez más y apresuró sus pasos, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver la facilidad con la que fue alcanzada. Seguramente por las piernas largas y fuertes que tenía el hombre. _«Normal»,_ pensó con amargura. _«Como mide casi dos metros mis pasos deben ser de pingüino para él»._

Draco comenzó a reír de repente y ella se paró en seco, mirándole una vez más con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió.

—No es por nada —comentó él con una sonrisa petulante—, pero pasamos delante de tu casa hace cinco minutos. A no ser que quieras ir al veinticuatro horas que hay bajando la calle creo que deberíamos dar la vuelta.

—¿Deberíamos? —cuestionó y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo que deberíamos?

—¿No pensarás dejarme a la intemperie a las cinco de la mañana, no? Con lo buena que parecías en el bar —dramatizó el hombre y Hermione se cuestionó si ese rubio era realmente el jefe de una mafia o el de una guardería.

—Mira, campeón, me pillaste desprevenida en el bar —se quejó y comenzó a caminar a su casa—, pero ese beso no cambia nada. Sigues sin caerme bien. Eres un prepotente que se cree un dios o algo parecido. Y, deja que te lo diga, pero no lo eres.

—Eres la primera mujer que me compara con un dios —dijo tras comenzar a caminar detrás de ella y Hermione lo miró incrédula—. Pero sí que me han dicho que soy demasiado perfecto para pertenecer a este basto mundo de mortales.

—¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas? —inquirió ella—. ¿Puede existir alguien más narcisista?

—Claro que me escucho cuando hablo, no estoy sordo —contestó el rubio—. Y sí, seguro que hay alguien más narcisista, pero como tus posibilidades de conocerlo son prácticamente nulas soy la persona con más amor propio que vas a encontrar.

Hermione suspiró y buscó las llaves en su mochila para abrir la puerta de su bloque de apartamentos, trató de cerrar con rapidez pero no consiguió dejar al rubio fuera. Suspiró una vez más y se subió al ascensor con el hombre demasiado cerca de ella. Rodó los ojos cuando vio la sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en los labios ajenos.

—Eres idiota.

—Sí bueno, pero este idiota te pone —comentó el rubio y Hermione se giró para replicarle.

—No te inven…

El resto de palabras murieron cuando los labios de Hermione se encontraron con los de Draco. El rubio rodeó su cara con sus manos y tiró de su labio inferior con los dientes hasta que Hermione abrió loca y dejó entrar la lengua de Draco.

Comenzó una caliente batalla por el control del beso mientras salían del ascensor y chocaban contra la pared frente a éste. Se movieron rodando por la pared hasta la puerta de la chica. Draco dejó que Hermione se separase para que abriese la puerta. Una vez dentro de apartamento, el rubio le quitó la mochila a Hermione y la tiró lejos antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, capturando sus labios en un nuevo beso. También aprovechó y le quitó la camisa que llevaba encima, jadeando deleitado al ver que la mujer no llevaba sujetador debajo de ésta.

La castaña se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos mientras enredaba sus dedos en las hebras rubias, tirando de éstas unos segundos antes de saltar y enredar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre. Draco colocó sus grandes manos en su culo y apretó, arrancándole un jadeo a Hermione mientras se dirigían a ciegas a la cama de la mujer.

Cayeron sobre ésta envueltos todavía en el beso. Hermione tiró del bajo de la camiseta de Draco hasta que se la sacó por la cabeza; recorrió con sus manos el torso ligeramente tonificado del rubio mientras mordía el labio inferior del rubio.

—Joder —jadeó Draco al separarse—. Qué caliente eres.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y con manos rápidas le quitó los tenis, los calcetines y el pantalón a Hermione, lanzándolos a algún sitio de la habitación. Se deshizo con la misma rapidez de sus propios pantalones y sus tenis. Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione, deleitándose con sus curvas, la suavidad de su piel y sonriendo al verla tan entregada a sus caricias.

—¿Alguna queja, morenita?

—Sí. —La mujer se incorporó y lo agarró por el cuello—. Hablas mucho.

Tiró de él hasta que sus labios volvieron a colisionar en un húmedo y caliente beso. Draco aprovechó para quitarle las bragas y quitarse los bóxer. Pronto se vio envuelto en un excitante juego donde rozaba su erección contra la zona íntima de la chica, escuchándola jadear mientras mordía la piel de su cuello y succionaba hasta dejarle una marca.

—Mierda —susurró sobre su cuello y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Lubricante y condones?

Hermione no tardó en señalar a la mesilla de noche. Draco se apresuró en cogerlos y sonrió al ver la etiqueta del lubricante. Movió el bote delante de la chica y esta rodó los ojos al ver su sonrisa.

—¿Te gustan las manzanas verdes, morenita?

—Imbécil —se limitó a decir.

Draco se echó un poco del espeso líquido sobre los dedos, y sin darle tiempo a Hermione para pensar sobre cualquier cosa, enterró dos de sus dedos en su interior. La castaña gimió con fuerza y movió sus caderas en busca de movimiento. Draco no tardó en complacerla aunque con la misma rapidez que la había penetrado sacó sus dedos.

Ella gimió en desaprobación, pero no tardó en gemir con fuerza cuando sintió a Draco bajar y lamer _ahí._ Jadeó con fuerza y lloriqueó cuando la lengua del rubio le penetró, haciéndola ver luces brillantes mientras mantenía los párpados cerrados. Se arqueó cuando sintió una caricia en su clítoris y suspiró cuando Draco subió con la lengua, haciendo un camino desde su entrada, pasando por su ombligo, sus pezones hasta llegar a su boca.

—Hazlo ya, joder —jadeó y él sonrió.

—¿Necesitada?

Hermione iba a mandarlo cuando lo sintió entrar. Miró hacía abajo y por un segundo se cuestionó en qué momento el rubio se había colocado el condón. Pero no pensó en ellos mucho tiempo, pues rápidamente se perdió en las embestidas del chico y el placer.

Gimió, jadeó y gritó. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio y arañó desde sus omoplatos hasta sus nalgas. Pidió más. Más besos, más embestidas, más caricias, más placer. Más todo. Se perdió en el calor de su acto y en lo jodidamente bien que se sentía en ese momento.

Todo le importó media mierda cuando sintió su orgasmos acercarse a pasos agigantados. Gimió y tiró del cuello de Draco para unirse en un beso apasionado mientras el clímax la golpeaba. Su grito quedó ahogado por los labios del rubio mientras éste embestía un par de veces más, con fuerza y rapidez, antes de correrse en el condón.

Salió de ella con lentitud y se tiró a su lado, ambos respirando como si acabasen de correr una maratón de cuarenta kilómetros. Había una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, de felicidad post-sexo. Y como Hermione no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento, porque en realidad había deseado acostarse con el mafioso rubio, sexy y prepotente desde el primer día, se acurrucó a su lado y parpadeó un par de veces antes de quedarse dormida.

Lo último que notó Hermione antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue a Draco plantando un beso en su frente, tapándolos con una sábana y apretándola en sus brazos.

* * *

 **JAJAJAJAJA Amo este fic, escribo lo primero que se me ocurre. Así que escena de sexo dramione porque sí, porque me da la gana a mí :)**

 **Aunque no os quejaréis, ¿no?**

 **Por cierto, sólo 4 capítulo y ya hay 84 favs, 119 follows y 76 reviews, ¿qué clase de magia es esta? Aunque en el última cap fuisteis un poco rancios con los reviews, todo se tiene que decir, que solo comentasteis 12 personas u.u A ver si este capítulo comentais más y llegamos mágicamente a los 100 reviews ¿pido mucho, no? xDD**

 **Ah, para quien preguntó, el padre de Hermione aparecerá dentro de poco. Don't worry :)**

 **Por cierto, estrenamos nueva portada hecha por mi queridísima Aoi Apfel, ¿a qué es preciosa? *heart eyes***

 **Muchas gracias por leer una vez más.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	6. VI

**¡Hola! Casi un mes después pero aquí tenéis el cap, but don't worry, que abajo tenéis información sobre el fic que os va a gustar :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _ **-Dark paradise-**_

 **Capítulo 6.**

Hermione parpadeó pesadamente antes de conseguir enfocar su vista en la persona que dormía a su lado. Aguantó un jadeó al ver las marcas finas y rojas que bajaban desde sus omoplatos hasta su espalda baja. Se incorporó con lentitud y se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana, salió de la cama llevándose la manta con ella y dejando a Draco completamente desnudo y boca abajo en el colchón.

Se encerró en el baño y suspiró cuando fijó su vista en su reflejo en el espejo. Sonrió orgullosa sin razón aparente y tras unos minutos se encontró metida en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos. Cuando se estaba secando escuchó ruidos fuera del baño y terminó poniéndose la ropa interior y una bata sobre el cuerpo antes de salir para ver qué estaba pasando exactamente.

Sonrió una vez más cuando vio a Draco sentado en el colchón, de espaldas a ella, y pasándose una mano por el pelo revuelto. Cuando el hombre se giró en su dirección le dedicó una gran sonrisa y luego se levantó. Hermione agradeció internamente que el rubio se hubiera colocado el bóxer mientras ella se bañaba.

—Buenos días, morenita —saludó el mafioso.

—Buenos días.

El hombre se acercó en pasos rápidos y le robó todo el aire en un beso demasiado húmedo y lascivo para las horas que eran. Hermione apoyó sus manos en el pecho caliente del otro y empujó hasta que consiguió separarlo de ella.

—No te pases, imbécil. —Draco arqueó una ceja—. Y báñate, que apestas a sexo.

—Hasta hace unos minutos estabas igual, morenita —replicó el rubio—. ¡Además que apesto a buen sexo! —gritó antes de entrar al baño.

—Imbécil —murmuró Hermione e ignoró lo que dijo el hombre desde el cuarto para ir a la cocina.

Sacó la leche de la nevera y los cereales de uno de los armarios. Sí Malfoy pensaba que le prepararía un súper desayuno o algo por el estilo la llevaba clara. Ni si le daba bien cocinar, ni tenía intención de hacerle algo más elaborado que leche con cereales. Tenía que sentirse agradecido de que preparase un tazón también para él.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y encendió la televisión. Mientras tragaba la cuarta cucharada de cereales, sintió movimiento detrás de ella antes de que el rubio se sentase en el taburete a su lado.

—¿Leche y cereales? —cuestionó el hombre y Hermione lo miró de reojo.

—¿Alguna queja? —replicó y él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido un desayuno mejor.

Hermione ignoró la burla clara en su tono de voz y se terminó de comer su desayuno mientras veía las noticias. Cuando terminó se levantó y fregó su taza y su cuchara en el fregadero, se giró y miró a Draco con una ceja arqueada mientras él tragaba lo que tenía en la boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él y Hermione se aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír por lo surrealista que parecía esa escena.

Él, Draco Malfoy, uno de los mayores jefes mafiosos de toda Europa comiendo cereales con leche en su casa, vestido solo con sus bóxer y con el pelo completamente húmedo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió ella—. ¿No tienes ninguna reunión mafiosa a la que asistir ni nada por el estilo?

—¿Me estás echando?

—Estoy preguntando por tus planes —replicó—, pero puedes tomarte mi pregunta como prefieras.

El rubio alzó una ceja y luego sonrió. Se levantó con el tazón en la mano y repitió los movimientos que Hermione había hecho minutos atrás, luego se colocó delante de ella, acorralándola contra la encimera cuando estiró los brazos en su dirección.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —La sonrisa que tenía el rubio en la cara no le gustaba nada a la mujer—. ¿Quieres que me quede o que me vaya? ¿Quieres que recoja mis cosas y me vaya o prefieres que nos quite la ropa a los dos y te folle contra la encimera?

Hermione no se sonrojó ante sus palabras, sino que rodó los ojos y empujó a Malfoy para que se apartase de ella. Comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto seguida por el rubio, se colocó frente al armario, dejó caer la bata y sacó la ropa que se pondría para ese día. Fingió no darse cuenta de la pervertida mirada que la recorría de arriba abajo y terminó de vestirse antes de girarse hacia Malfoy.

—Te doy tres opciones, Malfoy, tú eliges —dijo y él asintió—. Una, te largas y te olvidas de que esto ha pasado; dos, te largas y, si eso, nos vemos en mi trabajo esta noche; y tres, te quedas pero me ayudarás en todas las cosas que tengo que hacer.

—Me quedo.

Hermione asintió, felicitándose a sí misma por verse tan indiferente ante su respuesta a pesar de que por dentro estaba gritando sorprendida. ¿De verdad se iba a quedar? Ella tenía que ir hacer la compra, limpiar la casa, preparar la comida… ¿Los mafiosos hacían la compran? No, claro que no. Seguro que tenían a alguien que lo hacía por ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza y pasó al lado del rubio para adentrarse en el cuarto de baño. A duras penas consiguió controlar su pelo y hacerse un recogido. Cuando salió del baño vio a Malfoy completamente vestido en mitad de la habitación mirándola.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A hacer la compra, tengo la nevera y los armarios prácticamente vacíos.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Salieron del apartamento y en menos de media hora se encontraban en el supermercado; el rubio arrastraba el carrito de la compra mientras Hermione iba metiendo los productos en el carro.

A pesar de sus reservas, Hermione se sorprendió al ver que el rubio parecía entretenido con lo que estaban haciendo e ignoró las chocolatinas y el refresco que el hombre metió en el carro mientras recorrían los pasillos del supermercado.

Casi una hora después recorrían las calles en dirección a la casa de Hermione. Habían pasado también por la tienda de congelados, por una pequeña carnicería y por la librería (aquí Hermione había recogido los seis libros que había pedido y los pagó). Subieron las escaleras y entraron al apartamento, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina para guardar la compra antes de que se echase a perder.

Malfoy se había mantenido en silencio durante la gran parte del tiempo y Hermione estaba empezando a sospechar que el hombre se encontraba así porque trataba de guardarse algo. Unas palabras que quería dejar salir, pero sin hacerlo de verdad.

—Lo que quieras decir, dilo ya, Malfoy —suspiró la chica cuando terminaron de guardar todo.

El rubio la miró sorprendido y torció la cabeza a un lado antes de soltar un suspiro. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y miró a Hermione fijamente; la chica evitó poner los ojos en blanco y comenzó a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo.

—Sé lo que cobras en el bar —comentó el hombre y Hermione se giró para mirarlo con una mueca extrañada.

¿A qué venía eso?

—¿Y? —inquirió y el hombre apretó los labios.

—Cobras relativamente poco —replicó y la miró—. No cobras lo suficiente para hacer una compra de estas dimensiones y de estar pidiendo quince libros más a la librería. Además que este apartamento está en una de las mejores zonas de Londres, así que dime, morenita, ¿qué haces para conseguir dinero para todo esto?

Hermione quiso golpearlo con la sartén. ¿Qué clase de mafioso era ese hombre? ¿De verdad llevaba casi dos horas haciendo cuentas para ver cómo era capaz de permitirse su estilo de vida? Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó en la isla de la cocina, mirando a Draco.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy una prostituta o algo así? —inquirió y él la miró horrorizado.

—¡No! —Luego se quedó en silencio y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Lo eres?

Hermione lo golpeó con el paño de cocina—. ¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces cómo lo haces? ¡Y encima estudias en la universidad! No me salen las cuentas.

—¿Cómo sabes que voy a la universidad? —cuestionó ella sorprendida—. ¿Me has investigado?

—No, claro que no. ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un psicópata? —Hermione se echó a reír y Draco bufó—. No es muy difícil llegar a esa conclusión teniendo en cuenta que tu escritorio está lleno de libros de medicina y que tienes un horario con las clases pegado en la nevera.

Hermione se giró y miró el mencionado horario de colorines pegado con un imán en la superficie gris. Rodó los ojos una vez más y se giró en dirección a Draco.

—Sí, estudio medicina y si, mis cuentas están lo suficientemente bien como para permitirme una compra así de grande, un apartamento así de bonito y unos libros así de caros.

—¿Traficas?

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? ¿Tú, de entre todas las personas? —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Te sorprendería saber la clase de personas que están metidas en este mundo. —Suspiró—. Trabajas en uno de los bares de reunión para la gente de la mafia, sin embargo pareces bastante relajada entre nosotros, cómoda. Y los viejos verdes que hay en algunos grupos no te dicen nada —explicó y ella arqueó una ceja—. Así que me dejas dos opciones, o eres una asesina a sueldo o eres familiar de alguno de los jefes.

—Estás en lo correcto. —Draco arqueó una ceja—. Pero me temo que tendré que matarte, no se supone que mis víctimas tengas que saber que van a morir.

El rubio rodó los ojos ante el claro tono burlón de la mujer y su forma de retorcerse las manos como si fuera una villana de una película barata. Iba a responderle algo a la mujer cuando se dio cuenta de que no había negado la segunda opción.

—¿De quién eres familiar?

Hermione tragó saliva y sonrió.

—Sinceramente, pensé que lo sabías. —Draco frunció el ceño—. Por eso no confiaba en tus intentos de ligar conmigo, no es la primera vez que tratan de acercarse a mi para acercarse a _él._

—¿Acercarse a quién?

La mujer tomó aire, miró a Draco y suspiró antes de soltar su respuesta:

—Allan Granger —pronunció y miró a Draco a los ojos—, mi padre.

Malfoy palideció.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os lo esperabais o no? Si pensabas que Hermione iba a hacer un drama sobre lo ocurrido os podéis olvidar, ya lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, aquí NO HAY DRAMA. Por muy raro que sea en mi xD**

 ** _Por cierto, tengo terminado todo el fic, así que pasamos a las actualizaciones semanales :D_**

 **Al final son diez capítulos, no quince. Pero todo lo que quería tratar está tratado en diez caps, tampoco es como si quisiera profundizar en la trama, repito, es un fic ligero, con toques cómicos, un poco de sexo y cero drama :)**

 _ **¡No olvidéis dejar un comentario, añadir a alertas y a favoritos!**_

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	7. VII

**¡Hola! Gracias por todos los reviews y esas cosas. Como veis estoy actualizando dentro de márgenes respetables. Aunque se lo debéis agradecer a Drakarys Nox, que me lo ha recordado por Facebook JAJAJAJA Un agradecimiento también a AntaresMalfoy por recomendar la historia en la página FanFics Dramione.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **-Dark paradise-**

 **Capítulo 7.**

Hermione observó la forma en la que el rubio perdía el poco color que tenía y colocaba su mejor mirada consternada. Rodó los ojos ante la escena tan dramática que estaba presenciando y se giró para volver a hacer la comida.

—¡¿Tu padre es Allan Granger?!

—Sí.

«Mierda», pensó Draco.

—Joder —dijo en voz alta y Hermione arqueó una ceja

—No sé por qué te pones así, ¿acaso era mejor la opción de que fuera una asesina a sueldo?

—Ahora mismo me lo estoy planteando —replicó el rubio, pero parecía que se había recuperado de la impresión—. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

—¿Hubieras dejado de acosarme?

—No —contestó y Hermione se mordió el labio para no sonreír—, pero hubiera sido más discreto. A estas alturas seguro que la cabrona de Pansy ya se lo ha dicho a tu padre.

—¿Pansy?

—La chica del pelo negro que estaba conmigo anoche en el bar.

—Sé a quién te refieres, lo que no entiendo es por qué ella tendría que decirle nada a mi padre.

—¿No la conoces? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te suena el nombre de «Nexus»?

La mujer frunció el ceño antes de asentir lentamente, Draco se reacomodó en el taburete y suspiró.

—Ella es Nexus, es el nombre en clave que utiliza para que no puedan descubrir su verdadera identidad —explicó—, ni siquiera sé si Pansy es su verdadero nombre, así que imagínate la red de mentiras que ha construido. —Suspiró—. Ella es la intermediaria entre todas las mafias de Europa, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande.

Hermione asintió y se sentó frente a Draco después de apagar el fuego.

—¿Y?

—Mi grupo está negociando con el de tu padre, desde hace varios meses. La idea era unirnos y formar juntos la mayor mafia del mundo. Yo controlo Europa y tu padre América, ambos tenemos bastante poder como para dominar parte de Asia y Oceanía por completo. —Hermione jadeó—. En las negociaciones tenemos muchas cláusulas para proteger nuestros intereses y una de sus cláusulas era que no me atreviese a acercarme a su hija.

Hermione se mordió el labio, tratando de evitar las carcajadas que querían escapar de su cuerpo. ¿De verdad su padre había puesto una cláusula para que no se acercasen a ella? Miles de kilómetros separándolos y seguía siendo el mismo padre sobreprotector de siempre.

—Yo no le di importancia a esa cláusula porque me parecía una tontería —prosiguió—, ¿por qué me iba a acostar yo con la hija de Granger? Ni siquiera sabía que estaban en Londres, pensaba que vivías en Estados Unidos con tu padre —Hermione ladeó la cabeza y Draco suspiró—. Y ahora Pansy le habrá dicho lo que pasó la noche anterior y nuestro trato se habrá roto completamente.

—Puedo hablar con él, si quieres. No soy fan de estas mierdas de la mafia, a pesar de haber nacido en mitad de todo este lío. —Draco la miró fijamente—. Pero siempre puedo hablar con mi padre para que no rompa el trato, no me gusta lo que hacéis, pero tampoco os juzgo.

—¿Y de verdad crees que tu padre va a mantener el trato? Da igual lo que le digas, me he saltado una de las cláusulas y el trato se ha roto. Posiblemente también todas las conexiones que tenemos, ahora somos dos mafias enfrentadas.

—Si te piensas que mi padre creerá que me has manipulado para defenderte o algo por el estilo estás muy confundido —replicó Hermione—. Mi padre es consciente de dónde trabajo, con quién trabajo, dónde estudio, dónde vivo… Y también es consciente de que no tengo problema alguno en poner a la gente en su lugar si me molestan, así que manipularme para que diga algo que no pienso te llevaría años y que mi padre sospechase de lo que digo, toda una vida.

—No quiero meterte en estos líos, Hermione —suspiró—. Tú misma lo has dicho, no te gusta lo que hacemos, ¿por qué te obligaría a involucrarte en esto? Soy un mafioso, sí, pero no un cabrón. No contigo.

Hermione apretó los labios y parpadeó varias veces. Draco Malfoy y las cosas que decía y hacía la tenían loca. No había forma de predecir que cosas soltaría o qué cosas sería capaz de hacer. ¿No tenía problemas en matar a un tipo en mitad del bar, pero luego sí los tenía para involucrarla en la mafia? Tenía el sentido de la moral estropeado.

—Draco, una cosa es que no comparta vuestros estilos de vida y otra muy diferente es que pueda desvincularme de ello, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan estúpida para renegar mi origen? El dinero en mi cuenta es dinero que mi padre ha ganado con la mafia, trabajo en un bar lleno de mafiosos, mi mejor amigo se acuesta con uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre y me he acostado contigo, que eres el jefe de la mafia más peligrosa de Europa —replicó y él sonrió—. Mis palabras nada tiene que ver con mis acciones, ¿qué más da que me meta en vuestro contrato si tarde o temprano estaré involucrada en eso?

—No quiero que te sientas obligada.

—No te preocupes, necesitarás algo más que una cara bonita, un buen cuerpo y sexo espectacular para que yo me sienta obligada a hacerte un favor. —Hermione sonrió y se levantó para terminar de hacer el almuerzo.

—¿Ni siquiera un favor sexual?

—Ese es el que más te costaría conseguir.

El rubio se echó a reír.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la tarde cuando Hermione vio a su padre cruzar la puerta del bar. Draco se había marchado después de comer, tras recibir una llamada de George. Se habían besado durante algunos minutos antes de que el rubio se fuera y Hermione se había cambiado de ropa para ir a las clases y tras tres horas muy aburridas, se había ido al bar y se había puesto el uniforme para comenzar su jornada.

—¡Princesa de papá!

Su padre se acercó con pasos rápidos cuando la visualizó y Hermione salió de detrás de la barra para recibir el gran abrazo de su padre. Apretó su cara contra el pecho del hombre y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, dejando que todo en ella disfrutase de volver a estar entre los brazos de su padre, recibiendo su cariño.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó con una sonrisa que Hermione correspondió.

—Claro, ¿y tú a mí?

—¿Cómo no voy a echar de menos a mi pequeña princesa? —Allan apretó las mejillas de su hija y la volvió a rodear con sus brazos—. Mi pequeña princesita hermosa. —La movió de un lado a otro.

Hermione se echó a reír y se dejó abrazar, balancear y apachurrar por su padre durante todo el tiempo que el hombre quiso. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazó a su brazo mientras su padre hablaba con sus socios. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio a Ron reír con el rostro todo rojo mientras su novio, Harry, le daba un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Con qué eres tú el imbécil que se ha atrevido a profanar a mi hija? —Hermione volvió al mundo con esas palabras y miró hacia la puerta, cruzando su mirada con la de Draco.

—Papá… —comenzó Hermione, pero Draco se adelantó.

—Supongo que ese soy yo, sí.

Hermione se golpeó el rostro con la mano y miró a Draco con una ceja arqueada. El rubio rodó los ojos y avanzó hasta colocarse frente a Allan. Estiró su pálida y gran mano y Allan la miró durante unos segundos antes de estirar la suya y apretar la de Draco en una fuerte sacudida.

—¿Sabes que nuestro trato está roto, verdad, chico?

—Creo que es algo que podemos discutir todavía —replicó el rubio y miró a Hermione—. ¿O no, Hermione?

La castaña suspiró, se separó de su padre y se colocó entre ambos hombres.

—Es un tema que debemos discutir en el reservado —replicó con suavidad—. Así que, por favor, vamos allí.

Ambos hombres bufaron y Hermione lo hizo cuando vio a los dos adentrarse en la sala privada. Le esperaba una noche muy larga.

* * *

 _ **¿Me merezco un review?**_

 **~Ali.**


	8. VIII

**¡Hola! Más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está :)**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

Hermione se sentó entre Draco y su padre cuando entró al reservado. Ambos hombres se lanzaban miradas asesinas y la castaña no podía evitar preguntarse en qué momento se habían convertido en enemigos mortales.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a profanar el cuerpo de mi princesa? —cuestionó su padre y Hermione hundió su cara entre sus manos—. ¿Quién te ha dado a ti permiso, maldito albino, de tocar a lo más sagrado que tengo?

—¡Yo no tenía ni idea de que era su hija! —replicó Draco y frunció el ceño—. Y usted no es nadie para decirme qué puedo hacer y qué no. Y si quiero profanar —dijo la palabra con clara burla— a su hija, pues lo hago. Tampoco es como si su hija se hubiera negado.

—¡Draco!

—¡No eres digno de mi pequeña princesa! Y si se ha acostado contigo es porque le has dado pena, siempre ha sido demasiado buena, incluso para rechazar a albino como tú.

Hermione quiso desaparecer en ese momento y se cuestionó cómo dos personas así de infantiles podían ser los jefes de las mafias más peligrosas del mundo. Draco rodó los ojos y arqueó una ceja mirando de arriba abajo a Allan.

—Sí, debe ser muy buena, después de todo es capaz de decirle _«papá»_ a un señor como usted.

—¿Un señor como yo? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso, niñato!?

—¿A quién llamas niñato, jodido matusalén?

—¡¿Matu… qué?!

Su padre se levantó al mismo tiempo que Draco. Ambos dispuestos a pegar al otro por razones que Hermione todavía estaba tratando de comprender. Horas atrás el rubio había parecido realmente afectado con la noticia de quién era su padre y en ese momento parecía un niño pequeño discutiendo con otro niño. No lo entendía.

—Papá, tranquilízate. —Allan suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado—. Draco, siéntate.

El hombre obedeció a regañadientes y Hermione suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Por qué estáis discutiendo como si fueras niños de preescolar? —inquirió—. Sois dos hombres adultos, podéis discutir cualquier tema de este tipo como las personas racionales que sois.

—¡Se ha saltado una de las cláusulas del contrato! —replicó—. ¡La más importante de todas! ¿Esperas de verdad que trate bien a este impresentable?

—Papá, Draco no tenía idea de que yo era tu hija, se enteró esta mañana cuando se lo dije yo.

—¿Esta mañana? ¿Estuvisteis juntos esta mañana?

—Papá, eso no importa ahora…

—¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti, Malfoy! —la interrumpió y Hermione rodó los ojos—. ¡Todos albinos sois iguales!

—¡Qué no soy albino! Y si Hermione y yo estábamos juntos esta mañana o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Es mi hija —gruñó él, levantándose.

—¿Y? —replicó Draco, colocándose de pie también.

Hermione empujó a ambos hombres de vuelta a sus asientos. Avanzó, esquivando la mesa y se giró para encararlos a ambos con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y el pie derecho golpeando de forma compulsiva el suelo.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Tengo veinticuatro años, no quince, papá —comentó—. Soy perfectamente consciente de mis actos y si quiero acostarme con Draco lo hago; y te aseguro que sí él ha incumplido esa estúpida cláusula no ha sido porque fuera consciente de ello. Suspender vuestro trato por ello me parece algo estúpido, infantil y bastante inútil. No saldríais beneficiados, ninguno de los dos.

—No quiero trabajar con una persona que ignora condiciones tan import….

—Papá —interrumpió Hermione—, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que Draco no sabía que era tu hija? Es una estupidez que estéis discutiendo por algo así.

—Empezó él llamándome imbécil, ni siquiera llevaba dos minutos en el bar cuando ya me estaba atacando, ¿qué clase de jefe de la mafia eres si no eres capaz de mantener la calma? —replicó el rubio.

—¡Tú respondiste! No eres mucho mejor que yo —se quejó—. Además, que nadie te mandó a venir con esos aires de grandeza sabiendo que has roto una de las cláu…

—¡Cómo vuelvas a decir esa palabra te corto la lengua! —exclamó Hermione, cansada del intercambio de palabras tan infantil y patético—. El trato no se ha roto, porque no se ha infringido ninguna cláusula. Tú no puedes decidir quién se puede acostar conmigo o no.

—Pero princesa…

—¡Ni princesa ni nada! Ahora os vais a ir a dónde sea que hubierais quedado para cerrar el trato y no vengáis a buscarme hasta que vuestras firmas estén sobre el papel, ¿entendido?

—Morenita…

—¡Fuera!

Ambos hombres se levantaron y salieron del reservado junto a Hermione. La chica casi se arranca los pelos al ver como ambos adoptaron su mejor careta de jefe mafioso serio cuando estuvieron frente a sus respectivos equipos. Sus facciones volvían a reflejar la frialdad característica de las personas de ese entorno; Ron frunció el ceño al ver las formas en las que se trataban ambos hombres antes de salir del bar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió el pelirrojo y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Son idiotas. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de servirse un vaso de whiskey y bebérselo de un solo trago.

Esperaba que todo saliese bien.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba colocando el candado en las rejas del bar cuando sintió unos pasos tras ella y unos brazos rodearla en el momento que se puso en pie. Suspiró y giró para colocarse cara a cara con Draco, arqueó una ceja ante la hinchazón alrededor de su ojo y tocó la zona suavemente con sus dedos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió.

—Hay trato —contestó—, aunque tu padre no está muy feliz con el hecho de que te acostases conmigo. ¿Sabes quién es Cormac McLaggen?

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Draco—. ¿Sí, por qué?

—Bueno, lleva toda la noche diciéndome que él si era digno de ti, y que no entiende que has podido ver un albino como yo.

—Habla de nosotros como si estuviésemos casados.

—Lo sé.

—¿No pensará que estamos casados, verdad?

—No, claro que no. —Draco se echó a reír y apretó el agarre.

Hermione se apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Tantas semanas discutiendo con él y evitando caer en su juego para terminar de esa forma. No, no se arrepentía de haberse acostado con él. Tampoco se arrepentía de estar en esa posición y tampoco se arrepintió más tarde, cuando Draco la besó y entre besos, abrazos y un camino demasiado largo terminaron envueltos bajo las sábanas otra vez.

* * *

 **Antes que nada me gustaría recalcar una cosa:** este fic está escrito en un toque casi de parodia(? no quise complicarlo mucho, hacerlo _humorístico_ , con _personajes simples_ y _sin tocar mucho el tema de la mafia_ , por eso las cosas han sucedido de la forma en la que han sucedido. **_Quizá algún día haga algún fic sobre la mafia mucho más oscuro, complicado y esas cosas, pero Dark Paradise NO es ese fic._**

 **Pero dejando de lado eso, ¿qué os ha parecido? No olvidéis dejar vuestras opiniones en los reviews :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Ali~**


	9. IX

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí vengo con los dos últimos capítulos para compensar :) Espero que os gusten *corazón***

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

 _Hermione tiene tres cosas claras en ese momento. La primera: ser la hija de uno de los mafiosos más poderos de Inglaterra es un peligro; la segunda: trabajar en el local dónde se reúnen los líderes de la mafia más peligrosos no es la mejor decisión del mundo; y la tercera: insultar y rechazar e insultar al líder de la mafia más poderosa de Europa no ha sido su mejor jugada._

* * *

El primer punto era, sin duda, una de las cosas que más le había condicionado en su vida. Después de todo, ¿quién tiene una vida normal cuando tu padre es Allan Granger y, a pesar de ser el mayor jefe mafioso de América, parece un niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de un señor de cuarenta y ocho?

Hermione suspiró con fuerza cuando vio a su padre completamente centrado en hacer un puzle de mil piezas sentado en el suelo de su casa. Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que Draco y ella se habían acostado por primera vez, cinco meses desde que Malfoy y Granger habían firmado el contrato; cinco meses de los cuales dos se resumían en ver a su padre alojándose en su apartamento sin preguntarle nada.

Se giró y con pasos lentos llegó a la cocina, ladeando la cabeza cuando vio a Draco completamente centrado en los dibujos animados que echaban por la televisión; un tazón con leche y cereales a medio comer delante de él.

Suspiró una vez más y se sentó al lado del rubio, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. En esos cinco meses había bajado sus murallas para permitirse conocer a Draco, aunque los comentarios pervertidos y las respuestas ingeniosas no habían faltado a lo largo de todos esos días. Había llegado a conocer al hombre detrás del mafioso y estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de él, de una forma estúpida e ilógica, contraria a su idea de no verse envuelta en la mafia más allá de las cosas de su padre. Pero las cosas no salen como uno las planea y ella llevaba casi cuatro meses y medio en una relación con Draco.

El segundo punto era, sin duda, también otra de sus decisiones más estúpidas. Es decir, ¿qué necesidad tenía ella de trabajar en un local así cuando su padre era jodidamente rico y encima se exponía a un peligro constante? Claramente era una mala idea, pero ella nunca había sido del tipo de personas que le gustase tener que depender de otros, y menos económicamente. Le había salido la oportunidad en ese bar, y a pesar de que su padre había montado en cólera, había aceptado igualmente y no tardó en acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida, conectándolo sin problema con sus clases y su vida social.

Fue realmente impresionante que a pesar de estar más de dos años trabajando allí, no fuera hasta aquella fatídica noche cuando realmente llegó a conocer a Draco Malfoy (que se enteró después que era uno de los propietarios del local). Ron le había comentado en el pasado que el capo que guiaba a los títeres que veía día tras días entrando y saliendo del bar era una persona fría y despiadada, que no dudaría en matar a alguien de su propia familia si era necesario hacerlo. Ronald lo había dibujado como un demonio en su mente, y ahora que lo conocía parecía más bien un ángel negro y travieso. ¿Todos tienen sus defectos, no? Realmente Hermione se encontraba en la posición idónea para juzgar lo que hacía o debía hacer Draco. Después de criarse en ese mundo, era consciente de toda la mierda que había en él.

Y finalmente el tercer punto; cuando Hermione vio a Draco entrar en el bar aquella noche nunca se pasó por su mente que podrían terminar de la manera que terminó. Sin duda había sido divertido llevarle la contraria al hombre y demostrarle que el hecho de ser un mafioso no le concedía ningún tipo de beneficio para ligar con alguien. No al menos con alguien con dos dedos en la frente.

Es decir, ella se había enfrentado a él, lo había humillado, rechazado e insultado. El hecho de que Draco no le metiese un balazo ya era para celebrar teniendo en cuenta lo frágil que parecía ser la masculinidad del hombre en esos últimos años. Al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado, Draco pareció divertirse con la situación y así empezó su tira y afloja, ella siendo acosada por el mafioso y él siendo rechazado por la chica.

Era inverosímil como se había desarrollado todo y como estaba terminando. Su padre solo había sido un añadido a la ecuación, criticando su relación y sacando a relucir a su expareja en cada ocasión para recordarle a Draco que hubo alguien que, para su padre, era mejor para ella que el rubio. Pero como a Draco esas cosas le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro tampoco había sido un gran problema.

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, observando a su padre destrozar el puzle por no conseguir la pieza que necesitaba y escuchando los gritos de Draco contra la televisión por no haber puesto más episodios de los dibujos a los que estaba enganchado. Se apretó las sienes y suspiró con fuerza. A veces, solo a veces, se arrepentía de haber comenzado a trabajar en aquel bar. Pero ese pensamiento desaparecía rápidamente cuando besaba al rubio o lo veía hablar con tranquilidad con su padre. Era ahí cuando se daba cuenta de que esas malas decisiones que había tomado eran, realmente, las mejores.


	10. X: Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

 ** _Seis años y medio después…_**

Hermione suspiró y miró a su padre y su novio con los ojos entrecerrados. Los dos hombres discutían a pocos pasos de ella, berreando cosas que llegaban a ser incomprensibles mientras movían las manos de forma exagerada.

Bajó la mirada hasta el pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente contra su pecho mientras su padre y su abuelo discutían. Hermione agradecía mentalmente que su hijo no se despertase ante el espectáculo que los dos hombres de su vida montaban a pocos metros de ella.

—¿Podéis parar ya? Vais a despertarlo. —No se molestó en alzar la voz, pero sí que utilizó su tono más frío para llamar la atención de ambos—. Yo he tenido al bebé, yo elijo su nombre.

Ambos hombres abrieron la boca para protestar, completamente ofendidos al ver su intención de ponerle nombre al bebé arrebatado de ellos. Hermione rodó los ojos y movió sus brazos de un lado a otro mientras tatareaba una vieja canción de cuna. Escuchó a su padre volver a discutir con Draco y se mordió el labio al oír las cosas que se decían.

—¿Scorpius para un niño? ¿Scorpius? ¿Qué clase de nombre de mierda es ese para un niño? ¿Vivimos en el siglo catorce y no me he enterado o qué pasa? —Draco soltó un grito ofendido y apuntó con el dedo a Allan.

—Porque Cormac es mucho mejor, claro que sí —replicó y Hermione rodó los ojos—. ¡No pienso ponerle el nombre del exnovio de Hermione a mi hijo!

—¡Al menos él era una persona respetable y se merecía a mi hija!

—Pues para ser tan digno de su hija soy yo el que se casa con ella, ¡con el que ha tenido un hijo! —replicó Draco y Hermione soltó una pequeña risa—. ¡Acéptelo y cállese la boca!

—¿De qué vas, niñato? ¿Crees que porque Hermione haya aceptado anclarse contigo ya tienes derecho de elegir el nombre de mi nieto? Quizá mi hija está ciega y no vea que eres un desecho de la humanidad, pero no dejaré que Cormac pase por lo mismo.

—¡Que no se va a llamar Cormac! —Draco estaba completamente indignado. Ambos hombres se giraron en dirección a Hermione.

—¡Dile que no se llamará como él quiere! —exclamaron a la vez, y Hermione se sorprendió al ver la coordinación que tuvieron.

Tantos años trabajando juntos los había afectado. Quizá no se llevaban bien, pero que pensaban igual era algo innegable.

—El bebé ya tiene nombre, y no es Scorpius, tampoco Cormac. —La castaña rodó los ojos ante la desilusión en sus rostros—. Se llama Avery.

—¿Avery Malfoy Granger? —Draco parecía algo reticente con el nombre y su padre tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

—¿Avery? ¿De verdad? —Hermione asintió y su padre suspiró—. Está bien, pero mi próximo nieto se llamará Cormac.

—No le pondría ese nombre ni a una pelusa —replicó Draco y Hermione se echó a reír—. Avery está bien, es muy bonito.

Hermione sonrió, sintiéndose la ganadora una vez más. Draco cogió al bebé y lo colocó en la cuna para que ella pudiese acomodarse y dormir un poco, después de todo no habían pasado ni dos días desde que había dado a luz. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó la voz de su padre sonar completamente ofendida y la respuesta borde de Draco.

—Espera un momento, ¿por qué Malfoy-Granger y no Granger-Malfoy? ¿Quién eres tú para colocar tu apellido antes que el mío?

—El padre, además Hermione está a favor de esto —replicó el rubio con sequedad—. ¿Y tú quién eres para opinar, de cualquier forma? ¿Matusalén?

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Hermione suspiró, apretó los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos. En momentos como esos se cuestionaba por qué había dejado que Draco la enredase en sus juegos de seducción y por qué le había seguido el rollo desde el primer día. Luego se acordaba del «mi bella morenita» y su sonrisa perfecta y se le pasaba.

Porque no podía quejarse de la vida que tenía, después de todo era como vivir en el paraíso.

Uno oscuro, lleno de traficantes, armas, guardaespaldas, drogas y mafia por todas partes. Pero paraíso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sorry si este fic no fue lo que esperasteis, al principio tenía pensado otro tipo de trama para esto, pero quise relajarlo todo porque me apetecía un fic mucho más ligero de lo que había escrito últimamente. Yo estoy muy feliz con cómo ha quedado DP así que...

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentasteis, leisteis, etc... :)

Quizá algún día me atreva a escribir un fic con temática de mafia muchísimo más complejo, siempre podéis enteraos de mis escritos y todo eso en mi página de Facebook: _AliciaBlackM_

Besos y abrazos,

Ali~


End file.
